


Almost Right (Terribly Wrong)

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lexa is a dork, This Is STUPID, octavia and raven are little shits, sky people traditions are weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lexa is so whipped. You won’t believe it, but the other day, she came up to me and asked me about dating traditions on the Ark!” -Octavia Blake</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>the one where Lexa tries to give Clarke flowers and everything just goes downhill from there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Right (Terribly Wrong)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a short thing i decided to write, hope you like it!

Lexa sighed to herself as she continued walking toward the fire pit. She couldn’t believe she was doing this. It wasn’t like she was _desperate_ or anything. It was just that she had no other choice, and Octavia seemed like a decent young lady, and ok; maybe she was a _little_ desperate. 

Octavia was tending to the fire, one of her many duties as Indra’s second, when she looked up to see the Commander standing over her. “ _Okteivia kom skaikru_ , I wish to speak to you.” She swallowed her nervousness brought on by Lexa’s company, and nodded in acknowledgement.

Lexa pursed her lips at Octavia’s insolence of not greeting her properly, but continued on anyway. Indra still had much work to do with this one. “You are close to Clarke, yes?”

"Um, yes, Heda. We are friends.”

“Good. Then tell me, you Sky People, what do you do during your time of courting?”

Octavia would have died of laughter, if Lexa was only half as scary as she was. Lexa, _the_ Lexa, was asking her for dating advice?! She could not wait to tell Raven. Putting on her best advice-giving face, she took a deep breath and got ready to sweep Clarke off her feet. Correction; help _Lexa_ sweep Clarke off her feet.

 

/

Clarke was returning to her tent after a peaceful day of doing stuff that leaders do, when she started noticing the flower petals. Because yes, there were flower petals blowing around, increasing in number and density the closer she got to her tent.

She stopped just before entering her tent to take a moment and consider whether she should be worried about the current situation, but shrugged and proceeded to peel back the tent flap.

_What. The. Fuck._

The first thing Clarke Griffin saw when she entered her tent was flowers. And then she saw more flowers. And she continued seeing flowers, because they were _everywhere._ Roses, daisies, daffodils, tulip heads, flowers with two petals, and sixteen petals, flowers with ten-foot long stems, and flowers with spiky stumps, and everything in between. Flowers covered every surface of her living space, and stray pieces floated around in the air, clouding her vision.

There were in fact, so many flowers, that it took her a while longer to notice the buzzing. Clarke’s eyes bulged when she realized she was currently surrounded by bees. In a flower-filled tent. _Her_ flower-filled tent. What kind of sick prank - _ow!_

_Ow, ow, ow!_ The bees were attacking Clarke with their stingers, causing painful lumps to swell up where they pierced her skin. Screaming in pain and rage, she flailed her arms around wildly in an useless attempt to fend off those buzzing devils as she blindly headed in the direction of her tent’s entrance.

Clarke felt her body give into the pain, felt her legs buckle under her body, saw nothing but the darkness that took over her sight. _Surely I am dying_ , she thought to herself, before she lost all consciousness

****  


/

Clarke woke up to sunlight, white linens, and Lexa’s soft green eyes looking at her. Which was, in general, a very nice to thing to wake up to, except Clarke recognized this tent as the healer’s tent. Still, Lexa was here.

“Hi,” Clarke smiled.

“Hello Clarke.”

Lexa was sitting on a chair right by the blonde’s side. Clarke attempted to remove her arm from the sheets in order to hold her hand, except she immediately winced in pain at the movement. _Oh yeah_. Her arm was red, and there were several painful lumps here and there.

She clenched her jaws in determination; Clarke Griffin was going to get to the bottom of this...thing.

“Lexa, why am I in the healer’s tent?”she asked sweetly. Of course, Clarke already knew the answer to that, but she wanted to hear it out of Lexa’s mouth.

Lexa suddenly looked sheepish, and shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Behaviour definitely not suitable for the Commander.

“Clarke, you were stung about twenty-five times by a multitude of bees that somehow entered your tent. Luckily, your screams were loud enough to draw the attention of two guards, who found you unconscious. It appears you are allergic to the stings of bees, but fortunately only mildly. We brought you to the healer’s tent, and Nyko applied a salve to soothe the stings and bring down the swelling.”

“And would you like to explain to me _why_ there bees in my tent, Lexa?”

Lexa continued squirming in her chair. “There were flowers…”

“-Yes. In my tent. A lot of flowers.”

“Did you see them? Did you like them?” Lexa had asked that in a voice almost like a child - excited and hopeful.

Clarke’s eyebrows furrowed as she tried to figure out Lexa’s strange behaviour.

“Lexa...did you put those flowers in my tent?” Lexa avoided eye contact with Clarke when she felt a blush rising to her cheeks.

“I will only tell you who gave you the flowers when you tell me whether or not you liked them.” Clarke huffed. Lexa was speaking like a petulant child. Her girlfriend was _so_ not subtle.

“Okay, fine. I loved the flowers.” Lexa’s eyes lit up. “Although the bees weren’t exactly necessary.”

“Oh, sorry about the bees. By the way, yeah, I put the flowers there. But, I, didn’t think bees would actually be attracted to them! But I mean, at least you liked the flowers right? And I hope you’re feeling better. Which you should be, I think, because Nyko has very good salves. And, and yeah, I had to take the flowers out of your tent, so don’t worry! No more bees!”

Clarke sometimes seriously wondered how she managed to turn Lexa into this giant mess of...goop. Not that clumsy, nervous Lexa wasn’t endearing or anything.

“Yes Lexa, I’m fine, Nyko is very skilled,” she sighed. That made Lexa smile, because Nyko was one of her people. “Hey, by the way, was a particular reason you filled my tent with flowers? Because you Trikru have never actually shown any particular fondness for flowers or anything.”

Lexa found herself blushing again, as she mumbled an answer to her girlfriend’s question. Clarke couldn’t hear everything that Lexa said, but she heard just enough. Looking up at Clarke, Lexa saw that glint in her eyes, and immediately scampered out of the healer’s tent, knowing what was about to happen.

 

/

“OCTAVIA!!!!!”

Octavia was once again tending to the fire, when she heard Clarke calling her name. _Shit_ _._

 “OCTAVIA BLAKE YOU GET YOUR ASS TO THE HEALER’S TENT RIGHT NOW!!! DON’T THINK I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU DID!!!”

Octavia felt numb. And scared. She couldn’t believe it; Lexa had sold her out. She hesitated at the entrance, before she stepped into the tent to see a very angry Clarke sitting on a cot.

Clarke noticed her arrival, and glared at her.

“What did you say to Lexa?”

Octavia really could not find a way out of this, so she would just have to answer truthfully and hope Clarke was feeling merciful today. “Nothing much, I just told her that on the Ark, people gave their partners flowers to show their affection because flowers were expensive because they only grew in the planetarium and were very valuable and…” she trailed off under Clarke’s furious gaze. _Okay, keep it cool_ , _Blake._ _Keep it cool._

“So...what you’re saying is Lexa asked you how Sky People showed their affections and you decided to give her a reasonable answer, but failed TO MENTION EXACTLY HOW MANY FLOWERS TO GIVE, EVEN THOUGH YOU KNEW LEXA WOULD JUST GO ALL OUT IN TERMS OF LIVING UP TO SKY PEOPLE TRADITIONS??”

“Y-yes?”

Clarke made a point of not looking at Octavia as she asked the gods what she had done to make such stupid, thoughtless friends. Gotten locked in solitary than exiled to the ground, for one.

After several minutes of tense silence, Octavia found the bravery to speak out. “Cl-Clarke?”

“What is it, Octavia?” she snapped back.

“I, um, need to tend the fire. For Indra. Because I’m her second.”

Clarke waved her hand in dismissal, and she quickly got out of the tent, leaving a very grumpy Clarke to stew over her thoughts alone. So, maybe Octavia’s plan didn’t go very well, but she _did_ say she would sweep the blonde off her feet. And _technically_ ,  Clarke did get swept off her feet, albeit it was because of an allergic reaction to bees rather than complete adoration for Lexa. _Close enough._

 

/

Three hours and  a check-up from Nyko later, Clarke was released from the healer’s tent. The sun had already set when one of Lexa’s messengers found her and told her Lexa was awaiting her company for dinner.

Clarke made her way to the Commander’s tent near the centre of the tent. She entered to find that Lexa was sitting at one of the tables, surrounded by candles and steaming plates of food. Damn, Lexa sure looked good. Her face was clear of war paint, and she was devoid of her usual armour. She wore a soft grey, low-cut sleeveless shirt and a pair of black leggings.

Lexa asked how Clarke was feeling, (she was fine) and then the rest of the evening was spent in comfort, the two of them enjoying the food.

Lexa was having an internal argument with herself, before she finally found the guts to say what she was thinking. “Clarke? Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, Lexa. Shoot!” The blonde continued stuffing her mouth with some of that delicious roast boar.

Lexa cocked her head in confusion. “Sorry, Clarke. You wish for me to...’shoot’? I am afraid I am rather against using a gun.”

“Oh! No, no, no. I mean, just ask your question! ‘Shoot’ is like, a way of saying that.”

Lexa dwelled no more on the strange use of the word. These _skaikru_ had terribly confusing ways of talking.

(Just the other day, it took Raven half an hour to explain what “top” and “bottom” meant. Lexa knew that she was the top, obviously, and proceeded immediately to make that clear to Raven. However, Octavia happened to hear, and ended up using a lot of effort to conceal her disbelieving laughter, much to Lexa’s displeasure.)

“Clarke, I am sorry for what happened today,” Lexa swallowed her nervousness, and continued. “Do you still...like me?” She started calculating the fastest escape route out of the tent, just in case Clarke’s answer was a “No.”

“Lexa! Of course I still like you! Yeah, I’m sort of mad about the bees, but you were just trying to give me flowers, and it was rather sweet of you. I would have totally loved the flowers, they were beautiful.”

Lexa was much more relaxed now, and managed to force a smile despite her fluttering heart. “That is good Clarke. I would just like you to know something very important.”

Clarke nodded, waiting for Lexa to continue.

“You are the most beautiful broom in a broom closet of brooms.”

Clarke smashed her head in the table so hard that she saw stars.

****  


/

“Oh my God, Raven, did you actually tell Lexa to say the broom thing?”

“Yes! She didn’t even question it, O!” The two girls burst into hysterical giggles. They were sitting on a log around a fire, some of Monty’s famous moonshine in their hands.

“Yo, Lexa is _so_ whipped. You won’t believe it, but the other day, she came up to me and asked me about dating traditions on the Ark!”

The two of them had had more than a little to drink, so their words were coming out slightly slurred. “Seriously?!” Raven gasped in surprise. “What did you tell her?”

Raven nearly started sobbing as Octavia recounted the story of how Lexa filled Clarke’s tent with so many flowers that Clarke was immediately stung by a swarm of bees among entrance, and had to be sent to the healer’s tent.

After telling Raven about her near-death experience with Clarke later in the healer’s tent, the two of them were literally rolling on the floor laughing.

Raven was just about to suggest they teach Lexa some super smooth pick-up lines, when a certain very angry scream from the centre of the camp made her instantly sober up.

“RAVEN!!!!”

_Shit._

 

 /

The End 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Feedback? Please leave a comment!
> 
> And also come hang out with me at waafite.tumblr.com!


End file.
